The Lonely Cure
by AmaraAnnMonroe
Summary: As Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shiguri continue to live together, a new member, presented to them by Aya and Hitori, will come, and perhaps, change everything. Is she their only hope for a normal future?


The News  
  
"Everyone... I have an announcement!" Came the singsong voice of Shiguri. It was early Saturday morning, and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were gathered around the table, eating another of Tohru's fabulous meals."Oh?" asked the sweet teenager with long brown hair, turning towards Shiguri."Aww Tohru you're the only one who cares in this corrupt house of men."Kyo turned, the usual look of annoyance on his face, "will you shut up already?!"Shiguri made a pouty face, "you don't care at all, ahhh thank goodness for Tohru." "If you have an announcement, I would suggest you make it already." Yuki said, turning looking at his whiny, perverted, supposedly older cousin. Shiguri looked puzzled for a minute then snapped his fingers remembering, "right! Everyone Hitori and Aya are outside and we need to introduce you to someone!" "Oh...is it someone from your family?" she asked looking excited. "Yes, it is, Yuki, Kyo, Akia is outside..." Shiguri let the sentence trail off as he looked at them expectantly. Yuki froze his breath caught in his throat, as Kyo jumped up and ran outside smacking Shiguri on the head yelling "You idiot why didn't you say that in the first place!" "Oh Shiguri are you alright?" Tohru gasped jumping up, her hand over her mouth as Shiguri doubled over whining, similar to Momiji. Yuki slowly and gracefully got up, "Miss. Honda we should go join the others outside." He stopped and waited for her to precede him. "Oh ummm, mmhhhmm." She murmered softly looking from Yuki to Shiguri, then walking past them outside. "Next time don't leave her in the cold" Yuki said rather stiffly, following behind Tohru.  
  
The Meeting  
  
Tohru and Yuki walked, with a, still, whining Shiguri on their heels. Tohru was confused wondering what was going on. Yuki stopped next to Kyo, who although had gotten there first, still stood a good 10 feet away from Hitori, Aya, and the strange young girl who stood between them. "Shiguri, did it occur to you that we've been standing out here for the past 15 minutes?" Came the quiet, yet commanding voice of Hitori. "Ohhh Ha'ry don't be mad at me, no one would listen to me, except little Tohru, when I said I had an announcment." Shiguri whined, as he tippy toe danced over to Hitori. "Don't blame this on us you damn dog, you can't expect us to listen everytime you open your stupid mouth!" This coming from Kyo, as he pointed a blaming finger at Shiguri. "My my, it doesn't seem anything as changed in your temper dear Kyo-kyo." Aya commented watching the exchange. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo yelled as Yuki rubbed his temples and Tohru tried, in vain, to not stare at the newest member of their group. "Enough." Hitori murmured, glancing down at the shivering girl by his side. Everyone got quiet as Hitori took the young girls and and pulled her forward abit. "This is Miss. Akia Sohma." He said, more for Tohru's benefit then anything else. He glanced down again, "Make your introductions Akia." The young girl, with midnight black hair, moonlight white skin, and emerald green eyes looked up quickly then back down, making a slow, low, curtsy to the group. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said softly, no real emotion in her voice. Shiguri was the first to come forward and extend a hand to this frail flower of a girl. "Well we finally get to meet, my my and your staying here with us, I hope you'll like it here." Akia looked up, wary surprise in her eyes, "y..yess...th..th..thank you." She said softly stuttering, in her surprise and pleasure at being addressed so kindly. Kyo came next; he was hesitant, knowing how much this girl could help them with their future. "Hi." He said simply, his hands in his pockets. "Hello." She said very softly bowing her head again, not looking up at him. Aya piped up, "Akia this is Kyo, he's the current cat of the family." "Would you shut up!?" Kyo growled, clenching his hand into a fist by his side. "So what, you gonna hate me too?" he asked looking down at Akia. His eyes widen in surprise seeing her eyes wide, staring at him openly. "W..what?" He asked starting to back away. "You...You're the cat?" She asked softly, without waiting for an answer she launched herself at him. "Ahhh!" Kyo yelled not being able to stop her. Her arms slide around his neck, as he closes his eyes waiting for the familiar pop to come. After a minute he open one eye and looks around confused. 'What the...?' Kyo wonders searching around him, seeing the wide disbelieving eyes of Yuki, and Tohru. "I've always loved the cat, I felt soo sorry for him that the mean old rat did that to him. Akito always told me that I should hate the cat, and master the rat, but I love the cat and I don't want to master anyone!" Akia gushed, standing on her tippy toes, clinging to Kyo. "Uhhhh, Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Kyo said, shock audible, in his voice. "We all knew this day would come," Shiguri said closing his eyes, "we're hoping she's the answer, but even so, at least we can hug a female who isn't of the Zodiac." Akia pulled back and grinned softly, blushing. "Sorry." She said simply, as she walked over to Yuki. "Hi, What's your name?" Akia asked looking at both Yuki and Tohru. Tohru was the first to come out of the daze, bowing she answers quickly. "Oh, My name is Tohru Honda, It's a pleasure to meet you." After a minute, "I like you, maybe we can be friends?" The young girl asked blushing. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise then nodded with happiness. "I'd like that very much!" Tohru nuged Yuki and he stared at the girl. "What's your name?" Asked the "frail flower" of a girl. Yuki stood there, shock visible on his face, fear visible in his eyes. He took a step back "I'm....I'm...Yuki." He whispered. Her smile broke as tears rushed to her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. She reaches out a hand and tentitivly touches Yuki's arm. "I'm not like him, and....and I hate him for how he's hurt this family. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be happy at all." She said softly. Akia turned around, "Ha'ry, I'm cold can we go inside?" "Seems like her shell is broken." Aya murmered for Shiguri and Hitori's ears only. "For now..." Hitori said softly, letting the sentence hang in the air and he nods walking forward and leading the group into the house. 


End file.
